


Lazy Sunday

by PerpetualSunrise



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSunrise/pseuds/PerpetualSunrise
Summary: Just a cute lil scene to read on a lazy Sunday (hence the title). Hadn't planned to write it, but at least it's something nice to read right now?





	

Therese lingered in the moment, still in that peaceful limbo between asleep and awake. Eyes closed but slowly becoming more and more conscious of the world around her. She heard the birds chirp their morning greeting to each other, felt sunlight on her face, and sensed Carol beside her - on her own side of the bed. Therese felt Carol begin to stir as she stretched, one foot clumsily colliding with Therese's own, cold from being stuck out of the covers. Therese squirmed, Carol lifted her arms high above her head and stretched, cat-like, sinking the rest of her body down deeper into the covers, a serene smile on her face.

Therese turned her head and smiled at her too, at her messy hair and laugh lines. She knew that Carol was still likely to fall back asleep, and she should really wake her, but selfishly she thought about how cosy and complete she felt, lying beside Carol and away from the rest of the world. And besides, Therese thought, the alarm clock will go off when it's time. She closed her eyes again and relaxed back into her slumber.

A noise next to her brought Therese gradually back into focus, it was Carol, swearing loudly.   
One of Therese's favourite sounds. You can keep the birdsong in the trees, Therese thought, dozily, no other sound compares to hearing Carol curse with such sweet abandon.

A sharp movement off the mattress caused Therese to wake fully, Carol swore again, "FUCK! Shit. What time is it? Fuck I'm going to be late! Therese? Therese did you hear the alarm go off?" Therese bolted upright and looked at the clock. "Oh Christ, what's the use? It's already 10:45" Carol scoffed, relaxing back on to the bed and reaching for a cigarette.

"It must have stopped working" Therese said uncertainly. "it's done that a couple of times, maybe I can get someone to take a look at it" "Why bother?" replied Carol, the corners of her lips curling into a smile "that damn alarm clock is one of my favourite things from your old apartment - sure it makes me late for work, but at least it knows what I'd rather be doing" she winked at Therese, discarded the cigarette back into the pack and climbed back into bed. Carol drew Therese in close and as the brunette returned her embrace, she thought about how tomorrow morning she would wake up next to Carol again, the two of them in their apartment, tomorrow and forever. She let the thought reverberate again and again, inside her heart and her head. Together they had everything they could ever need - except maybe a working alarm clock.


End file.
